Find Your Way
by Squidlydoo
Summary: Just one person who knows nothing of the big bad world can be trouble. Follow a girl named Wendy as she finds her way through the Grand Line with a little bit of family hunting and fluff along the way, as she finds HER way.


Find Your Way

Chapter 1

**This is a One Piece Fanfiction. I do not own One Piece, I only own my parts of the story that I have created. The one piece universe belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

**NOW MAY MY STORY BEGIN (I'm really looking forward to this story) But I am not going to be working on my stories for a while, I am busy with family stuff.**

**P.S. please give my story a review. **

I could hear them, feet scuffing the dirty floor and the slow drip of that broken beer bottle against the ground. My vision was fuzzy and my cheek felt like it probably had a cut in it. I could feel the liquid slowly making its way down my face. "Why woulda stupid child like _you_ want to know about a big league Supernova? A useless _gir_l like you." The male next to the bar boomed out.

I pushed myself up off the ground "It's rude to give a girl a scar, Sir. Maybe I should give you an identical one? To remember me and your mistake." I wiped my face. "Thanks to you I need to clean my glove. I don't like doing things that I can avoid." His face was amused "Maybe you shouldn't ask for things you're not ready for little girl. This wouldn'ta happened if ya weren't so curious."

"Sir, you don't want to mess with me." I warned "I can get my information elsewhere or if worse comes to worse, pry it out of you." The man seemed a bit worried "you? Pry the info out of me? Hate ta tell ya but, you are a woman and can't do shit ta me." He smugly replied. Fortunately for me I didn't wear black frilly skirts with black tights and grey combat boots with a black frilly long sleeve shirt for _**no**_ reason. Did I mention they all had colourful little loops in them?

I hooked a finger into one of the loops in my skirt and pulled out a dagger. My loopy things each held a different weapon, as you could call me a very special weapons specialist. "Sir, should I give you one last chance?" I questioned "It's polite to ask for the permission to harm a person's body." He laughed at me and my dagger. "Bring it on!" the pub we were in erupted in loud noises.

"A fight, there's gonna be a fight! It's between 'Loop Hole Wendy' and 'Tom's Son'!" a civilians cry of terror and excitement was heard throughout the large room, "Hurry! You don't want to miss this!" I sighed; "this is going to be annoying" I turned to the man 'Tom's Son', dagger aimed right at his heart, "You wanna do this sir? You can still save yourself a hospital trip." My mind and vision are starting to get clearer. "I should ask you the same question lady" he laughed yet again at me.

"Suit yourself." With one flick of my wrist one dagger became three. Another sent the daggers flying towards the man's forehead, chest and crotch. He managed to dodge my daggers by jumping upwards on a right angle so the crotch dagger lodged into the wall as well as the head dagger but the heart dagger got his shoulder. "Quite good knife skills." He pulled out the dagger "Try again."

"Hmf." I took another weapon out of one of my higher loops. My new weapon scared the man. "Try again huh? How fast can you dodge a rifle? Can you dodge? Do I care? Will I get my information? The last two answers are; no, I don't care and two, yes, I will get my information." My voice had a determined edge to it. "Last chance; please tell me where my dear younger brother is."

"I CAN DODGE THAT RIFLE. SHOOT." 'Tom's son' screamed while shaking uncontrollably. So I did, and it was only a warning. After failing at dodging he crouched into a ball and screamed "NO, HELL NO! WAIT!" and pulled out a gun to shoot at me. "Sir," The gathering crowd had already backed far away a long time ago "Give me the information I need and you will be spared."

"I don't have what you want! Leave me alone!" he shot his gun, not particularly aiming at anything, yet he managed to hit the wall beside me. "Suit yourself." I dropped my dagger and rifle back into their loops. He actually looked hopeful. That was, until I pulled out my katana. "With my katana; Raishuu, I will take your life and information because you will then be useless to me."

With that I pulled my blade up and shot at him until I was close enough to have the blade on his neck. "Want to fill me in on your info now?" He began to tear up. "The supernovas will all be at Sabaody Archipelago this week" I took my blade off his throat and he collapsed into a pile of tears. "I thank you for the valuable information 'Tom's Son'. My brother was going to be there this week, 'cause he's a supernova.

When I was younger, I was in a foster home. I was actually taken by pirates. I didn't know much of my parents and my grandfather visited me every month. That was, until I was taken. Since I was 9 I have been on my own. But right now I am trying to track down the supernova I heard so much about when I was a child.

I had heard so much about this brother of mine I had even asked to meet him. I was told I couldn't meet him and that I should stop wanting to. He didn't want my brother to know about me for some reason. I also want to find him for this reason my grandfather had.

"I can't believe I almost dirtied Raishuu in a pointless battle." I sheathed my sword again and dropped it into its loophole. "I am fairly close to Sabaody, so I should begin my trip today..." I stepped over 'Tom's son' and made my way to the pub door.

My brown eyes gleamed with mischief, "Maybe I can cause some trouble to gain some attention. If I remember correctly, there are quite a few Human Auction Houses at Sabaody." I spoke quietly. _'I should get the newspaper too before I leave this island_.'

I walked out of Tom's pub. This island is the last island in my path for the first half of the grand line. I'm sure this is the same route that Trafalgar Law and Basil Hawkins ended up taking. '_At least I know the routes the Supernovas took..._' Though I know the Supernovas routes, I don't know whereabouts they are in their paths.

I don't currently have a crew, though I am still a pirate. When I end up joining a crew, within a month or so they are taken in by the marines. Not exactly fair on me but it gives me experience in what different crews are like. Up to date I have been in about 13 crews.

Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Nora, Monkey D. Nora. I go by Wendy though. Because my name doesn't sound too pleasing, I only address myself as Wendy. I am searching for my younger brother Monkey D. Luffy. We have the same father. My bounty is about 285 million beri currently. The only reason my bounty isn't higher is because I don't like getting in fights unless completely necessary.

I am 23 years old. My Grandfather; Garp, thought I died when on a rescue mission for me. I was 12 at the time and Garp had found the location of the crew I was with. They had kidnapped me earlier on in the month. It has since been the last time we saw each other. I should mention that I had bright red hair at the time and I went by my name Nora. One of his subordinated was instructed to collect me and after picking me up and getting to the deck of the pirate ship he was shot. Another pirate ship was enemies with the crew and they sunk the ship. Earlier on, when I was three, I ate my devil fruit by accident so he naturally thought I drowned after being in the water so long.

He didn't give up that easily, because who would he be if he gave up? He tried searching for my body for days, but it had disappeared. Another pirate had saved me before Garp could find me. Can't say I was happy about it, but the situation turned out fine!

My current position in front of the pub brought me back to what I was doing. '_I shouldn't stand here, there are people trying to walk by…_' I moved out of the way for the people who wanted to get by. I spotted my ship at the harbour and began jogging towards it. It's only small and looks weak, but I designed it to have more than enough weapons to take down a pirate worth 100 million beri. You can call me the best weapons specialist on the Grand Line, but I got labelled 'Loop Hole Wendy' instead.

I arrived at my small ship and sat on the ground next to it. "It should take two days to get to Sabaody. Maybe when I get there I can give him my vivre card…hmm..."

My outer thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet. It was a fairly small group of people though. It might be a pirate crew! There were about five at the docks on the island this morning. The shuffling stopped for all but one lot that was heading towards me.

I didn't want to turn around so I tilted my head upwards "Hello sir. Who might you be?" This guy was now upside-down and he couldn't do anything about it. "I am Captain of the Heart Pirates; Trafalgar Law. I saw your fight at the pub earlier on and you somehow caught my interests. Especially the fact that you might be related to a Supernova" He smirked.

This man just looks interesting. "Well, 'Captain of the Heart Pirates Trafalgar Law' I am honoured to have taken your interests. I am in fact related to a Supernova, but you don't know me well enough to get that sort of information Sir. I am Wendy." I turned my head back down and stood up. "Nice to meet you" My hand Stuck out.

He took my hand and shook it "I take you are going to Sabaody soon then?" I nodded "I have my supplies, so all I need to do is take off." I smiled '_Oh my God let go of his hand, Let It Go, __**LET IT GO**_' so I did. "My crew and I were also about to set sail"

"Oh, really? What does your ship look like?" I looked into the docks. "My ship is a Submarine and in the far corner." He pointed out. "Wow! That's cool!" When I looked at the ship there were stars in my eyes. "It was nice meeting you Miss Wendy; I hope to see you at Sabaody." Was his farewell and then walked back to his crew.

"Ah, see you later Law! Have a safe trip to Sabaody!" I yelled after him. He was already at his crew though '_What a fast walker!'_

"I guess I should get going then too… I need to get there soon or I might miss their docking at the island." There were perks to being a one person crew.

Now I just have to get there and hope for the best to happen.


End file.
